The Candlelight
by FictionAuthorWriter
Summary: Peeta and Gale try to win Katniss's heart while Katniss is unable to make her mind, especially with the Capitol's new rule. Will she run out of time to make her choice, or rebel once again ? This is my first fanfic and it takes place after Mockingjay. The epilogue doesn't happened although it might turn out to be similar...who knows ? Rating changed to M.
1. A New Beginning

_**A/N: This takes place after the book of MockingJay. Warning, 'Spoiler Alert' don't read if you haven't finished the Hunger Games Trilogy. The Epilogue of the book does not exactly happen in my story. There is a flashblack in this chapter and it will be in italics just to let you guys know.**_

I stood in the door frame of my house in the Victor's Village. Looking at the emptiness of _my_ house. Yes, there was funiture, appliances, and TV but the lack of people made my stomach uneasy and my mind wonder.

"How did I get here, why did this happen...to _me_ ? Why did I become the reason ? Let alone how did I make this happen ? It was just a handful of berries me and Peeta decided to eat before we were crowned the 74th annual Hunger Games victors !" I said in a whisper, raising my voice as I kept talking to myself. Shaking my arms in front of me in pure anger.

Peeta was still in the capitol and Gale had gone to District 2. Haymitch came back with me to 12 while my mother stayed in 8 to open some major hospital. While Prim...my 13 year old sister got killed in the capitol by falling explosive silver parachutes.

"Dearie ! I'm here ready to cook some breakfast for you." Greasy Sae called as she entered the house carrying bags of ingredients.

"I'm in the kitchen." I replied looking up to her, staring into her gray eyes.

"Oh, I know. You haven't bothered to even leave the kitchen since you've came back from the capitol. Still in the same clothes too."

I shrugged off her comment, knowing she didn't intend to say it in a hostile manner. Only finding myslef to say, "I don't think I have any reason to live, considering the current stage everthing is in."

"Katniss, don't talk like that. Of course you do and if you don't think that you have a reason to live, then think of who's lives you are filling gaps in."

"But who would need me in their lives. It's not like I'm important anymore." I said to her in complete honesty.

"To me, if you weren't around I wouldn't be coming over here twice a day to cook for you. Since the Hob burned down I have nothing left to do. To Delly, who is on her own since her family died while 12 was under attack..."

Greasy Sae stopped when she noticed my face coming to reality and realization for the first time in months.

"Katniss, everyone else is either dead or gone and the ones that need you need as many people to be around from before this happened. It's not easy for me or anyone else trying to get used to this."

After a while I answered, "Yes, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be thinking like that for my own selfish feelings when I know there are people I need to be thinking of."

"Well, now that you've come to your senses why don't you go take a nice warm bath while I prepare the food ?"

"Thanks Sae, you always know what to say and guide me back on track."

After she gave me a simple nod I walked up the stairs and into my room to find some clothes in the drawers. I drew the bath and waited it to fill so I could finally relax and forget everything that has impacted me negatively since I got pulled out 'During' the Games.

_The confusion of everything from Johanna helping me with Beetee's plan then all of a sudden attacking me to try to kill me. But then again she took out the tracer that was in my arm. Then there was when I attacked Haymitch on the hoverplane going to 13 when Gale aftewards told me there was no 12._

I turned the faucet off when the water was high enough to slowly get in to not try to spill any water out of the tub.

_Continuing my thoughts I thought about how my new life was in 13 with my 'Mentally Disoriented' bracelet and me not attending the schedule on my arm. _

_Leading up to the full out war with the propos and the bombings to us actually attending and being a part of the army. _

_All the way to when I shot Coin with my bow Beetee made for me. I bet that was her plan, 13's plan all along since the uprising against the Capitol for 13's president to be the new leader of Panem. Well, atleast that's what Snow told me and I still don't know whether to trust him or not about that. Although it seems true with all the pieces fitting into the puzzle exactly how it was meant to be. I just don't know if I can still trust him. _

Look at me, I'm supposed to be relaxing when instead I'm thinking of all this and starting to get anxiety. I shake my head to clear it of my thoughts and actually start to relax for the first time in what seems like years.

It felt like a relaxing couple of hours when Greasy Sae called that breakfast was ready, except for you know the flashback I was having. It was about a quater after one so I don't think it's considered breakfast. But sure was the food she made breakfast alright. Scrambled eggs, with 4 thick slices of bacon and 2 sausages with a crispy golden hashbrown. I felt like the feeling of heaven was never going to end.

Eating everything down to almost even the plate, I waved good-bye as she left after washing the dishes.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours to make you some dinner !" She yelled as she walked out the door.

"Ok! Thanks, the food was delicious !" I yelled back in her direction hoping she heard me, then looking down at the washed dishes.

I needed a really nice nap in the soft cushion of my bed with feather-filled pillows. "Ahh the advantages of being a victor." I happily sighed as I walked once again up the stairs to master bedroom. Falling into a deep sleep simply from my head coming into contact with my pillow.

_**A/N: This is chapter 1 and I hope you guys liked it, remember it's my first fanfic so please review and I'll keep on writing depending if you guys like it or not. I have the next 4 chapters already written, just need to edit it and next chapter will have a HUGE suprise so stay tuned...**_


	2. Surprise

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Teampeeta4eva888 you really made me want to keep on updating and so did my special guest Alicia! Here's the next chapter and has 2 suprises for you. Thanks for_**** reading!**

Tink...Tink...Tink. I woke up from my sleep, it was late afternoon and the sun was shining faded beams of light through the curtains. The room smelled like the fresh smell of a green sour apple. I turned away from the window and layed there, slowly closing my eyes again.

Tink...Tink...Tink. I heard the noise again. I jerked my heard towards the window and I stood on my feet within seconds. Could I be imagining it ? Certainly I wasn't because really, how many times have I heard it ? One tends to imagine sounds after hearing it many times before but-

Tink...Tink...Tink. I was distracted of my thoughts when I once again heard the noise. I realized I wasn't imagining it and it was coming from just outside my window. Curiosity took the best of me when I ran down the stairs barefooted and raced to the door when I came to a halt with my right hand tightly gripping the knob. I was questioning myself if it was really big enough of a deal to see what it was when I burst through the door. Coming around some pillars I found what the noise was and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hey Katniss."

I stood speechless.

"Aren't you suprised to see me ?"

"Yes, of course I am I just thought you were staying in the capitol." I managed to speak barely over a whisper.

"No, no one in the capitol could pay me enough to stay there." Peeta said with the sincerity of his voice, his real joking smiling self. I've only caught glimpses of the old Peeta ever since President Snow tortured him with the Tracker Jacker venom. "The Doc just thought it would be better to keep me back until they thought I was stable enough."

I ran across the lawn up to him and gave him a hug. "Peeta I've missed you!" A sudden rush of relief came over me knowing I atleast had someone I cared about around with me. And not completely on my own.

"Well I'm here now."

"Yes you are and I'm finally not alone."

"What have you been doing then since you were alone ?"

"Nothing, Greasy Sae cooks for me a couple times a day but that's it. And I don't even remember last seeing Delly or where she is."

"Originally she planned to stay and help rebuild 13. But after finding out what had happened to me, Delly came to the capitol to see me. When she came I began to get better and faster. That's the only reason I'm here right now instead of still in the mentally insane hospital."

"Well it's great to see you Peeta."

"It's even better to be here." He said motioning his hands around where he was standing.

"And you're...planting ? Flowers ? In front of my window."

"Oh, did I wake you up ? Sorry." He looked down to his shoes in embarrasment.

"It's ok Peeta, if it meant meeting someone from my past. Especially you since you've been there through everything. Since the beginning of the Games for both of us. We've been through alot together and what I really need now is a friend."

"That's why I came, I thought you needed a friend." Peeta quickly changed the subject awkwardly, "So anyways I thought these plain colored mansions with neatly low-cut green lawns needed some brightening up to do."

"They sure could, thanks Peeta."

"No prob Katniss. But I sure could get a drink, and you look like you could get some catching up to do." Peeta said with a nervous chuckle. I looked at him with a concerned look but my min wondered again, thinking it was just some new laws they probably made like curfews or everyone still alive has to re-registrate.

"Katniss ?" I broke out of my thoughts again for the second time today. "Umm, yea sure. Come inside." I quickly said, rambling my words together becoming a little nervous myself. I spun on my heel to show him inside.

"So what would you like, water, juice, soda, lemonade ?" Now that I was a victor I had many advatages like the things I could own or have in my fridge. "Lemonade please." Peeta said in a cheesy grin that made laugh.

I took out a cup and a gallon of lemonade and poured both of us some. "Ahh, thanks Katniss." He said before drinking any. "Now that we're here sitting at the kitchen...would you like to know what's happened?" His voice was much more serious than before with a bit of sincerity in his tone.

"What are you talking about Peeta?" I felt sick to the pit of my stomach when I heard him say it like that.

"Haven't you been watching the tv for the Emergency Broadcasts ? Especially now that the Games and Snow is over and done with, there are lots of them."

"No, I haven't. I haven't even left the kitchen since I've gotten here 'til today."

"Well...since you killed Coin, and Paylor became president. The decision for the children of the capitol to compete in the games is now void."

"Oh, well I never really cared for-"

Peeta quickly interrupted me, continuing on what he was saying, "Katniss, there's more. Also, since Paylor is now president and since the population of the whole country has gone down drastically..." He stopped to look at how I was doing so far.

Once I motioned him to continue he did.

"...Everyone from the age of 15 and over has to have a child, either pregnant with one or already have one by one year from a month ago."

By the time Peeta finished speaking I was still trying to register what he hassaid. After a moment Peeta asked if I was alright. Once I looked up to him everything finally hit me, my heart stopped, and I dropped to the floor.

The last thing I remember was Peeta jumping off his seat and running to come beside me to help me. But my sight blurred and dazed as his flawless face full of with a worried expression with his blue eyes stared into my eyes. That's when it all turned black...

_**A/N: What did you guys think ? Review and tell me because your opinion really means alot to me. I'll ask for suggestions a little later on so you guys can steer this story how you guys want to along with polls.**_


	3. A Spark

_**A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews, follows and favorites. I don't know if I'm going to continue to keep writing this story or to stop and write a new one. I am going to decide within the next 2 chapter, what do you think, should I keep writing or stop ? But anyways here's chapter 3 for you guys !**_

I slowly opened my eyes. Wondering what in the world just happened to me. When Peeta walked over to me, me being on the couch in the living room and he coming from the kitchen.

"I see you finally woke up. You fainted when I told you Paylor's plans to-"

"Yes, I remember now. I don't want to be reminded." I cut Peeta off, too strong I think because he winced once I did.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't Katniss...I should be getting home now, it's getting dark." Now he was the one to cut me off.

"Peeta wait ! How long have I been out ?" I asked in desperation now sitting up straight in the couch.

"2 hours. Oh, and Greasy Sae came over and made us dinner."

"Us ?" I asked quizzically not meaning to sound arrogant.

"Yea, she was coming over to make you some dinner but when she saw me, first she gave me a hug. Then she saw you unconscious and decided to make me some too. You know, after she checked up on you to see if you needed some medical attention."

"Well why didn't either of you try to make me wake up from my unconsciousness ?" I said at him in a hostile way.

That's when a cold damp rag fell from my forehead and landed on my lap. Knowing they were trying to make me feel better with it when I was to wake up.

But Peeta continued to explain with an answer to my question anyways. "I thought that it was a good idea to not wake you to then come into realization of it again and hear it another time so quickly afterwards." Peeta tried to best as to explain without making me any more angrier than I was.

"I'm sorry, there's no reason to find any fault for you in this or to be angry at you for that matter for not waking me. Thanks Peeta for thinking of me." I said to try and break the tension.

Man, why have I been so mean lately ? Maybe it's the news or sudden change in events. Even though besides Peeta being here and telling me the news it's not really alot of news, but maybe it's that it's 2 huge announcements is all.

"It's ok." He said forgivingly. "But I really should go, its getting dark."

"Why don't you stay here..." I Awkardly blurted out of my mouth. "...For tonight ! Why don't you stay here for tonight. I mean its dark and you live so far." I said trying to fix my previous statement. "Katniss, I live right next door, remember ?" Peeta looked at me with a face that said 'Duh, next door is not far'. "Oh, yea" I looked around the room with cheeks blushing and embarassed. "But I accept your offer and I'll stay for the night. So where will we- ah, I mean I sleep ?" Peeta's face was now a cherry red color. "You can sleep here with me in the living room, on that sofa...If you'd like to."

*Awkward Alert* I like Peeta, but since everything happened, I don't know if I love him or if I ever did since it was part of Snow's plan. And a step fom not seeing each other in months to meeting each other in front of my house to the bedroom is not an option. And it's not like we're going to do anything. I was just inviting him to sleepover since it's dark.

But anyways, why am I acting so weird all of a sudden around

Peeta ? He was once my lover, I think but not anymore and I don't have feelings for him, right ? I mean only as a friend, because we were never together ? Only a stunt for the Capitol but then I actually started likeing him. But he obviously doesn't like me like that anymore ever since the torture from the capitol jacked his brain up. But I don't, atleast not now. And why am I repeating myself ?

"Yea, I'll sleep on the sofa." Peeta said with a reassuring smile that made me forget what I was previously thinking.

"The blankets are in the closet in the hallway, the last one down the hall." I gestured to the west hallway.

"Do you want one too ?" He said it with a twinkle in his eye, I swear I think he

still likes me, or is sending me mixed expressions.

"Umm, sure."

I think Peeta is...In love with me again. Isn't he ? He said 'So where will we- ah, I mean I sleep ?' And he blushed really bright right after. Has the capitol doctor gotten him back to normal?

"Here you got Katniss."

"Hey, Peeta."

"Yea ? What's up ?"

"I know you said that the capitol doctor sent you here since he thought you were stable enough-"

"Yeah, but he still has to call me everyday over the phone for treatment still" He interjected.

"And, how much exactly did you recover ? Just wondering if it's enough to not jump up and attack me in the middle of night. Or at all, like the sudden urges you used to have before."

"Haha, Katniss, I've recovered enought to control my thoughts and actions. And I have all of my regular memory back of you, Haymitch, Effie, and Gale. So in a way you could actually say I'm 99% back to my old self. I still get urges and while I get them I have to hold on to something but I'm in complete control of it though."

"Oh, that's great Peeta!" That is what I said out loud, when on the inside I was actually tinking, 'Yep, he's back to his old self, including being in love with me'.

_**A/N: How did you guys like it ? Not that much I know but the next 2 chapters are pretty intense, more surprises to come ! When I update chapter 5, there will be a poll so you guys can decide if I should continue or not. So when I post 5 it will have a reminder of the poll on it so you can vote after you finish reading the chapter. Thanks for reading. ;)**_


	4. Competition

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 for you guys, thanks for reading. I'm going to go ahead and start the poll early so you guys have enough time to vote. The poll will close on Saturday the 4th. So please go ahead and vote after you read this chapter, thanks. And just so you guys know I read all of your reviews, I really do and I appreciate the people who take time out to do so. Thanks, and enjoy !**_

I woke up to the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread in the house. How I've longed, how much it's been since I've last gotten to enjoy in the indulgence of Peeta's fine breads. Peeta turns the corner of the kitchen and enters the living room smiling his old smile when he sees me awake.

"I'm guessing Greasy Sae won't be coing today." I say with a grin.

"She dropped by just a few minutes ago and left, with a loaf of bread." Peeta chuckled at the memory. "She didn't make anything but was saying how you've been sleep still when she gets here to cook."

"So she stayed and talked with you ?" Completely suprised without knowing exactly why.

"Yea, is there a problem ?"

"No. I just didn't think..."

"You didn't think a boy from the town would talk to and elderly from the seam ?" Peeta was infuriated and confused that I would think like that.

"Peeta, its not that it's just-"

"Wow, you guys fight like a married couple." Someone unexpectedly cut in.

I jerked my head to the door. I recognize the voice but can't put a face with it. Until...

"Aren't you going to say Hi, Catnip ?"

"Gale !"

I quickly ran up to him in a warm embrace. His long forgotten scent entering my nose and his strong arms wrap around me in a tight squeeze. It's been so long since I've been held in his arms, it feels almost foreign and unfamiliar.

"Ahem." Peeta startles Gale and me from our long missed hug. I know why he 'coughed' and it wasn't because it was awkward for him.

"Um, hey Peeta !" Gale turns towards Peeta and gives him a guy hug. "Nice to see you again, Gale."

"You too Peeta I see you've recovered enough to come back."

"Yea, what about you and your job for the District 2 government ?"

"They sent me here to work for 12's government. Since I've been getting awfully homesick and 12 is being rebuilt, I asked if they could transfer me."

I just stood there and stared at both Peeta and Gale amazed at how much information they know about each other. Feeling completely left out of the conversation.

"So I take it that you two have been communicating with each other while you, Gale, were in 2 and you, Peeta, were at the capitol ?" I said in the most hostile way. "Why didn't either of you bother to even call me ?".

"Katniss, I didn't even know your number, and plus I wasn't even capable at the time to pick up a phone and dial. Only the Victors and people of the government have wall-mounted telephones." Peeta explained trying to call me down.

"You could of asked !"

"They would of said no. I could only receive calls, and I wouldn't be able to call you anyways since they would think that you would trigger the rage."

I looked away, knowing he was right. But I wasn't going to admit it.

"Yea, Catnip calm down."

"Oh, Gale don't you even start because you know you could of called, even if you didn't know my number. You could of found out because you know you could, working for the government !"

"It doesn't work like that."

"Oh, it doesn't ?"

"No, we aren't allowed to do stuff like that for personal reasons."

"You still could of, you are daring enough to do it."

Gale quickly responds, "Daring enough to be fired and have charges pressed against me, especially right now with how fragile Panem is ?"

"Please Gale, we both know you don't care."

"Katniss, I think you should calm down. Gale is your best friend and you shouldn't talk to him like that." Peeta interjectedly says.

"Who are you to tell me who I can and can't talk to in whatever way I want ?" I scream at him.

"Gale, I think we should leave Katniss alone." Peeta suggests, as I'm about to scream at him for saying that until Gale responds, "I think we should. Let's go."

Both Gale and Peeta walk out the door. Suddenly, I feel emptiness and loneliness. My stomach growls and I turn to look at the kitchen. "Atleast Peet left the bread here."

As soon as I say those words Peeta comes trudging in. "I forgot my bread." He comes out of the kitchen with a loaf of bread and some dessert when he walks out the door with them in his hands on a baking plate. "Great." I mutter. Walking out of the living room and into the kitchen to make myself a poorly made sandwich with only one slice of ham and one slice of cheese with a half-filled cup of orange juice.

"Just great..."

_**A/N: Maybe it was a little bit short of a chapter but man was there some heat in this chapter or what, and with a surprise too. Likeing the many surprises and what do you think about the feud ? Please don't forget to review this chapter because your opinion is important to me. And don't forget to vote on the poll for me to keep on writing this story or to stop completely and discontinue it.**_


	5. Jealousy

_**A/N: Ok, so in this chapter you guys are going to get to see all 3's POVs so I hope you like it. And I just want to remind you guys of the poll that I will have on my profile. Also just an *IMPORTANT NOTE* KATNISS & PEETA ARE 18, GALE IS 20.**_

**Gale's POV**

"You make the best bread."

"I'm the only one that makes bread here in 12."

"And that's why it's the best."

I always liked eating Peeta's bread. Especially when I got to trade some game with his dad. Peeta's dad was a hard bargainer but sure gave the best bread when he did.

"So why did you really come back to tweleve Gale ?" Peeta asked with a quizzical face. He might know but I want to keep it a secret as long ai can from him. "I told you I was homesick. And since 12 is being rebuilt then I knew it was the perfect time to come back."

Peeta looked at me with a look of disbelief on his face. "Oh yea, I just forgot." He tried to quickly recover, not until I noticed the look of anger and jealousy on his face.

I tried to make him even more jealous because frankly, it's very amusing. "You know, Katniss would go insane if she didn't have anyone here she loved, or atleast had as a real friend."

"Yeah, that's why I came here. As much as I hate the capitol, it's a pretty decent place to live with all the decorations and technology. I knew I had to come back to Katniss because without me she would be a wreck."

Ok, now I'm becoming jealous. Who knew Peeta was the manipulative type ? His eyes now becoming cocky and confident and filling his mind with arrogance. Peeta is nice and none of these things, but one thing that makes people like Peeta turn like this is love. I would think after what the capitol did to him, is still permanent. Yes he's back to normal, his old self. But with a twist that has all the things that Snow wanted him to do, but in all of the things he's passionate about and cares about.

So I just simply reply with, "Yes, we wouldn't want that. I think it was the better decision for you to come here to Katniss to...comfort her." My mout made the smallest grin and with that waled out. I could sense Peeta in his confusion mumbling to himself trying to decide what my intentions were. Oh well, too bad for him, because that gives me a huge advantage. Now we'll get to see who will have Katniss, and her baby.

**Peeta's POV**

What did Gale mean ? Does he really actually want Katniss or is he giving her up to me ? Haha, yea he can't give her up because he was never her's. Let's just put that aside for later while Katniss is still mad and Gale is...Gale.

Now that I'm back in 12, alone, I have the opportunity to do anything I want. Especially now that my witch of a mother doesn't even exist, but too bad for my father. He was my role model, the one I looked up to and hoped to be in charge of the bakery one day. Baking bread, decorating cakes, and making desserts. That's it, I can reopen the bakery ! Surely I'll need some help rebuilding and baking the goods, but it can be done.

I walk outside my front door and cross my lawn to Haymitch's house. Even though I doubt he'll be conscious I need to talk to him about the bakery thing and maybe to try and find out why Katniss has been all cranky lately.

"Haymitch." I say poking my head in, because knocking is useless with him. Since I hear no response I welcome myself in and my guess is confirmed when I see Haymitch passed out on the couch with the tv on. Of course, usual Haymitch.

I see the bottle of whiskey in one hand and a pocket knife in the other. Knowing he'll try to stab me when I try to wake it up I take it away and cautiously continue. "Haymitch, wake up." I say softly. He still doesn't wake up after a couple of tries so I dump a bucket of cold water on him. "What the hell is wrong with you boy ?!" He says after waving his empty hand in the air back and forth.

"Haymitch I need some help getting the bakery started up again. I need help rebuilding it I'll figure out a way to get the workers so..." I was cut off by a hazy Haymitch, "Don't you see you just woke me up from a Hangover ? And you also want me to help you rebuild the bakery, woah take it slow. You should come back to me when I'm sober." I scuffed, "Yea like thatll ever happen." And walked out. I wasn't going to give up on the bakery.

**Katniss's POV**

I'm so glad that they left, how could they just forget about me like that. Peeta is my 'lover' which I don't know if we still are and Gale is my best friend of all people they shouldn't be the ones to do that to me.

Anyways I have got to do something, I'm back in 12 and need to do something fun. Wow, I don't remember the last time I even mentioned that word, let alone done anything fun. I know, I can go to the woods and...I can't. It's full of memories of me and Gale together, and of the times we even planned to escape. Now we don't need to.

I know, I'll just watch some tv. I put my glass of orange juice down as I walked over to the tv in the living room. A long stretch of screen from the wall corner to the window, 150" and built into the wall.

As I turn it on, of course, some propos of me are on. Celebrating the victory when I am really interested in this one propo I did when I was in 8 and the unanticipated bombings started falling around us.

When I noticed how my face registered when me and Gale finally found out where they were actually targeting, my tomach dropped when I remembered how all the injured and people who were there to help them died. How could the capitol be so cruel ?

That's when it got interrupted and the Emergency Broadcast music with Panem's new seal came on and a lady with fairly regular clothes came on."Well I guess they got rid of her, finally too" I managed to squeeze in before she started talking.

"The announcement made last month of all girls 15 and over having to get pregnant has been modified, since 15 is underage but we still need the population the capitol decided to raise it to 18 and not all will have to have a baby, there will be something similar to a reaping that is going to be held. Depending on the district's population you are in, it is going to affect the number of people that are going to be selected. All women 18-35 are obligated to attened. You can show up with your escort if you have one but it must be the one who you will have the baby with if you get chosen. If you don't then you have little time left because the date of which it will be held is this day next week, and you will have a month from today to have the baby. That is all for now. Now back to your regularly scheduled program."

The music played again and the propo came back on, it was now at the part where me and Gale were almost done fighting with our bows and were heading back to the hovercraft.

My jaw dropped open when it hit me. Man was I slow getting things lately. But this was just too much to handle at once. I turned off the tv and layed there on the couch with my eyes staring at the blank screen.

_**A/N: So how did you guys like it, how about a review ? And don't forget to vote on my poll please I really want to know if my story is good enough or ontinue or not. If anyone here is from the UK or Australia feel free to PM me because I've always wanted to have a friend from there, I'm Puerto Rican and live in Florida and around my age (14). lol I'm crazy.**_


	6. Cooperation

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I'm letting you guys know that after thinking it over. I have decided to continue writing it and there will be plenty more to come. **_

_**Also, I am asking for suggestions that will take on in all future chapters just PM me and I will mash it in there although maybe not all I will take the best ones so if you have ANY ideas please feel free to message me. **_

_**I'm also looking for a partner to help me write the chapters if any of you guys are up for it. I need only 1 so if you are interested please ask because I will decide later on. Thanks. Here you go, chapter 6...**_

Chapter 6

Gale's POV

I walked past my house towards the Meadow and crawled under the fence. The fence was taken down when we were trying to escape during the bombing but it was put back up to hold back any wild or dangerous animals. I headed straight to the big rock where Katniss and I used to sit. When I got to it I stared at it deeply remembering our times we've had on it along with the many conversations we've had. I walk around the rock to find a way to climb up on it and sit on it and overlook the forest view.

I understand how she can be mad but why this much ? I mean Katniss could probably be classified as bipolar because of how she can snap by the littlest things that can mean absolutely nothing.

What I would like to know is what did I do other than to not call her to make her like this ? Obviously it's something big because I can tell that she'll be mad for a while. And she was madder at me than at Peeta. Whatever it is that's going on with Katniss, I bet it has to do something with Peeta.

Well, two can play the favorite's game.

Peeta's POV

"Now that I have the workers for the new bakery and a chosen lot that I have dicided to build on, all I need now is to do the legal stuff until it's settled." I said to myself as I passed through the town walking up to the law firm. While walking inside a lady in a suit. ame up to me and asked me what it is I needed help. When I told her, she directed me to an empty desk with her chirpy voice telling me that they will be with me.

"Huh, that was even faster and easier than I thought it would be now where is-"

"Hi, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting" A man in another suit said as he walked up to me not looking at me in the eye cutting me off from talking to myself.

He continued, "I'm Mr. Hawthorne and.."

We both stopped and stared at each other once we realized who it was that we were in the presence of.

His shock quickly turned into a smirk and then continued himself on to say, "and your name is ?"

I shot him a disapproving look that said 'really, you really ask that question ?'.

He continued to wait with that smirk until I said, Peeta Mellark, with no emotion at all in my voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Mellark. Now what are you here for today ?"

"Please, call me Peeta." I said sarcastically. "I need to take care of all the legal stuff for opening up a new bakery.

"Well, Peeta. This whole process could take from 2 months to up to a caouole of years depending on the situation and considering all the other people who have their own legal stuff to take care of." Gale said with complete sincerety in his voice and his expression on his face. He leaned in close and looked around before continuing. "But I can speed the whole process up for you and pull a few strings here and there and have everything done for you in about...by tomorrow." His evil-looking smirk returning.

"Yea well, what's the catch ?"

"Oh there is none. Why would you ever think that ? We're friends my dear Peeta." Gale didn't sound like himself at all at this point andhewas scaring me the freak out. "Ok. Deal." But I knew he had something else up his sleeve, even if it wasn't a catch.

Katniss's POV

"Welp, as much as I love this new 'rule' (not) I felt like I needed a beau anyways but really, what are the odds that I am going to get picked at the raffle ? There was a week left to the raffle and I really didn't care for it anyways.

I needed to get out and breathe some air because I've been getting so bored now. Especially now that Greasy Sae doesn't come here anymore. Apparently Peeta told her that she didn't need to come because she hasn't been here yet and sick or healthy she would always come. Plus Peeta is the type to do that, not for any bad reason, just because he thinks it's some kind of romantic thing to do that and cook yourself for the one you love.

While I took my father's coat from the rack and walked outside I decided I would go just for a walk through the town...bad mistake. I ran into Peeta as he walked out of a law firm office, calling after me. I quickly spun on my heel and started to speed walk the heck out of there.

"Katniss, please wait."

"Why should I ?"

"Because I need to talk to you for a minute. Just please can you wait a sec ?"

"Ugh, fine but you have one minute, go."

"Thank you. I need to say sorry. I know it was really wrong of me to not call you. I know, I could of lied and said I was going to call a friend and dial you, after I found out your number of course. But the point is I'm genuinely sorry. Please forgive me ? I don't. like it when you're mad at me." Peea managed to squeeze all of it out in two breaths.

I looked at him with a scowl looking straight in his eyes when I gave up. "No, Peeta.."

"Katniss please-"

"Listen, I need to be the one to apologize for being so ridiculously dramatic over this. I'm sorry."

"Of course Katniss. I could never be mad at you." he pulled me into a nice, warm embrace.

"Let's just forget this ever happened, Peeta."

"Hey Katniss ?"

"What is it Peeta ?"

"Can we go home ? I need to talk to you about something else."

"Sure, I'm freezing anyways"

_**A/N: What did you guys think ? I know I kind of rushed it and probably didn't get very far but I wanted to update so you guys know I'll be continuing it. And Please don't forget to write me any suggestions. Reviews and Suggestions are highly welcomed.**_

_** Also looking for a writing partner for this story, so write me if you are interested and a requirement is to update alot and fast too and since we will work together this story might be updated about every 3 days to let you other readers know too. Thanks sooo much and please consider these things ;)**_


End file.
